Malicious Intent
by claw06
Summary: Naruto is trying but failing to keep up his mask.What happens When he drops it? Necromancer!Dark!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_Sometimes it's the sane happy ones are the ones you have to look out for"-Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto frowned as him and his teammates waited for Kakashi. The jonin was, as usual, three hours late."Hey Sakura-chan, will you go a date with me?!" He shouted in an overly happy voice."No! Now shut up you're hurting Sasuke-kun's ears!" Sakura screeched as she hit him over the head. Naruto squinted his eyes, hiding the pain in them. **'Kit, why won't you just kill them?' Kyuubi asked. **_'You know I will. I'm just waiting for them to outlive their use to me. I'm sick of it all Kyuubi-sama.' Naruto told the demon lord. _Kyuubi sighed in his cage.**' Its gonna be alright, kit. I'll be here with you all the way.' Naruto inwardly nodded. **_'I know master. I still have my subordinates with me. I have the Akatsuki too.' Naruto said. _Kyuubi nodded in his cage and went to sleep. Naruto looked at his teammates and a malicious look gathered in his eyes before it disappeared. Yes he was definitely going to rid himself of them two and when he did, he was starting with Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Malicious Intent chapter 1

**A/n: Sorry this chapter was so late. My computer crashed because of my little brothers and I just got a new one. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Naruto frowned as he reached his home. It had been another boring day with team seven that consisted of them doing d-rank missions, otherwise known as chores. It also consisted of him badgering for Sakura's attention while she continuously hit over him the head and badgered for Sasuke's. He growled annoyed as he thought about it, before sighing beginning to make himself some dinner_. 'Maybe I'll feel better if I go downstairs after dinner.'_ He thought, nodding to himself in agreement.

"**Do I get to help with tonight's experiment, kit?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto's mind.

'_I'm merely going over notes tonight so that I can figure out why it didn't____work last time. Gomen, but no experimentation tonight.'_ Naruto replied laughing softly as heard Kyuubi begin to pout.

'_Is the great Kyuubi pouting?' _He asked teasingly. Kyuubi huffed.

"**Demon's do ****NOT**** pout. Such a thing is utterly absurd."** The demon said defensively. Naruto rolled his eyes, as he began to eat quietly.

'_Suuurrre and humans don't annoy you.' _He replied sarcastically. Kyuubi chuckled at that.

"**We both know that's a lie. I'm going to sleep, kit. Night." **The demon replied. Naruto finished his dinner, chuckling as he heard Kyuubi begin to snore. He began to clean up his mess frowning when a knock on the door interrupted him.

'_Who the fuck?'_ he thought making his way to the door and looking out the peephole surprised to see the Sandime standing there holding a scroll with his name on it. Curious, he opened the door.

" Hey, jiji. What are you doing here so late?" He asked letting his most precious person in. The Sandime smiled at him.

"Sorry for disturbing you so late. I know you were probably about to go downstairs to your lab, but I had to bring you this. HE sent it, so-" He was cut off as Naruto snatched the scroll from him. He smiled at the blond who opened it, undoing the blood seal. Inside was a beautiful doll dressed in a black and gold lace Victorian dress. The doll had sparkling amber eyes, alabaster skin, rose-colored lips, and was about 1foot tall. Around her neck was a real diamond pendant that looked as if it were made just for her. Naruto smiled and showed the doll to the Sandime who smiled, as well.

" He sent you another doll? What's her name?" He asked, as Naruto set the letter on the table and cradled the doll to his chest as if were a baby.

"This one is Carmilla. She's Veronica's sister and the last doll I need to complete my collection." He said. The Sandime nodded. " You should get some rest if you wanna have enough energy to catch Tora tomorrow." He said causing Naruto to grimace.

"Please, don't remind me." He muttered, once again annoyed. The Sandime chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I was wondering how that damn cat managed to survive all these years." He said. Naruto laughed, as the Sandime got ready to leave.

"Don't forget to read that letter my messenger said it was important." The man reminded him. Naruto nodded and yawned.

"See you in the morning, jiji. I'm gonna go to bed." He said. The Sandime nodded.

"Goodnight. Oh and behave yourself." He said hugging the blond, who hugged him back, as he left. Once the Sandime was gone, Naruto locked the door and looked down at the doll in his arms. "Guess you're laying with me tonight, bouya. Come on, time to go to sleep." He said, before heading down the hall to his bedroom and go dressed for bed. He laid down with his doll and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_**ﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﮪﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞ**__**THE NEXT DAY**__**ﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﺦﺦﺦﺦﺦﺦﺦﺦ**_____

Naruto frowned as him and the rest of team seven waited for Kakashi who, as usual was late. They were well into their normal routine, but for some reason Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something big was gonna happen and really soon. He also had the feeling that it had something to do with the letter he had yet to read. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"You alright, dobe?" Sasuke asked, noticing that the blond was strangely quiet for once.

Naruto looked at him, noticing that Sakura was staring at him as well.

"I'm fine, teme. Since when did you become worried abut _**my **_health?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura glared at him.

"Stop being rude to Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka. He was just being considerate, unlike you!" She growled hitting him harshly over the head. Naruto inwardly sighed.

"**We could always just kill her."** Kyuubi said, the hope in his voice unmistakable.

'_She makes it so tempting, but we can't, unfortunately. We've_ _already had this discussion. Now shut it.'_ Naruto replied.

"**Yes mom. Should I clean my cage as well?"** Kyuubi replied mockingly.

'_Shut up, jackass_ _and go back to sleep.'_ Naruto replied, although he couldn't help the fact that an image of him strangling Sakura entered his mind. He heard Kyuubi chuckle, but the demon obliged his request and didn't speak again. He shook the image from his head looking up as Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE**." **Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, while Sasuke glared at the jounin. The man smiled.

" Sorry I'm late, guys. My house was hit by an earthquake, so I had to rebuild it." He said. Naruto frowned as he began to feel light-headed, but ignored it as he played along with his mask's act. "LIAR!" Him and Sakura yelled. Kakashi smiled, but frowned as Naruto began to sway on his feet.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he asked.

"Just dandy. Let's go." The blond said, beginning to head towards hokage tower. His teammates followed, knowing that the stubborn blond wasn't gonna tell them anything.

**ﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ**

Once they arrived at the hokage's office, the Sandime smiled.

"Good morning, team 7. Naruto, did you forget to open it?" he asked worriedly, as he saw Naruto stumble slightly.

"It might've slipped mind, once…or twice." Naruto said sheepishly, running a hand threw his hair. The Sandime sighed. " I guess you can let it wait. I have a c-rank mission for you guys… if that's alright with your sensei." He said looking at Kakashi who nodded and smiled.

"They'd kill me if I said no, so why not." He said.

The Sandime smiled at that. "Alright, send in Tazuna-san." He said to the Anbu standing by the door, who nodded and left the room, returning moments later with a grizzly looking old man. The old man glanced and team seven snorting.

" These brats are gonna protect me? Yeah right, an emo kid, a pink-haired harpy, and a weak blonde brat, who looks too dumb to tie his hiate right." He sneered. Naruto bristled at the comment

on his intelligence and glared at the man.

" I'm gonna be hokage one day, dattebyo. So watch who you call weak old man." He growled, causing his teammates to look at him with a sigh. The Sandime sighed as well before he spoke.

" Tazuna-san , please do not insult our shinobi. This is the strongest genin team in Konoha so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't insult them. Team seven you leave in an hour. Dismissed." He said. Team seven nodded and left to pack. When they arrived at the gate they saw Tazuna waiting for them .

"Where's that half-blind sensei of yours?" He asked. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at each other and sighed. "Late." They said in unison., only to jump startled as Kakashi appeared. "Everyone here?" He asked. Everyone nodded and Kakashi smiled.

" Alright. Let's get going."

TBC…


	3. AN

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for all those who are waiting for me to update M.I but to be honest I have a lot going on so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put the story on hiatus a little while longer. If anything I may be updating sometime before June. I'm sorry.**

**Claw**


End file.
